hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Obsession
The Obsession is a horror film. Background The Obsession. ooooooh o_O What now? Plot Jane and Jamie are twin sisters. The film starts where the girls are six years old and playing happily together in the garden while the herd of adults are located in the kitchen having some chit chat. Jane suggests a new game and Jamie agrees, before suggesting they pretend to be each other. The darling Jane believes this is a good idea and they switch dresses and hair styles. When their mother, Audrey, comes out she takes the girls insides and mistakes Jamie for Jane. This causes the girls to giggle and whisper to each other which Audrey is curious about but ignores it as they disappear upstairs. The film moves on to the present time, the girls are now sixteen years old and still are extremely close. They look exactly alike, both having long brown hair and green eyes. The only difference is the height (a naughty inch missing) which Jamie is upset about, wanting to be the tallest. One day, Jane suggests that they play the "switching game" again. Her dear twin agrees and they make themselves appear as each other. However, Jamie is angered when she realises about the height difference. Jane smirks and reveals that in fact she has been wearing heels the whole time. Jamie lunges herself at her, taking her down and they begin to battle on the floor. Sadly, Audrey rushes in and grabs Jamie off her sister while she gives them in trouble like dogs. Jane submisses to her and is threatened but soon feels better when Audrey calls her Jamie. As the film goes on, it shows that the girls have the Loner trait and decide to stick together, ignoring everyone else at school as they laugh at them. However, one day a new girl comes up to them and asks to be their friend. Jamie isn't happy about this but Jane agrees, while Jamie forces a smile. The girl is introduced as Ruth. As well as this, Jane also gets a boyfriend, a male named Michael. Jamie feels more alone than ever as her sister connects with these two people and also bonds with their mother more. Jamie locks herself in her room when she is home and at school ignores everyone. But things soon take a dark turn when Jane goes into her room and finds Jamie there dressed as her. Jane is horrified and shouts at her to leave but Jamie refuses, giving her a sad smile, and telling her about all the fun they used to have together when they would pretend to be each other. In the middle of her emotional trip through her memory, Jane has had enough and flings herself at her, taking her down. She gets raged and wraps her hands around her neck, effectively choking her. Meanwhile, the scene changes to Audrey who is cleaning the bathroom when she hears the noise. Jamie desperately attempts to get her sister off her but fails and is finding it hard to breathe when Audrey bursts in the door and Jane lets her go in shock. Audrey takes her by the scruff and slaps her, completely horrified by what she has just seen. She removes her phone and laptop and locks her in the room. The next night, Jamie spends her time at the door apologising and letting her know how much she loves her. Jane attempts to ignore her but the rage builds up inside of her and she begins destroying her room, as Jamie becomes stressed as she hears her poor sister in such emotion. She eventually has had enough and unlocks the door, quietly entering the room to find Jane crying in the corner of the room. Jamie sits beside her and pulls her into a hug, trying to comfort her. This doesn't work and Jane pushes her away, gets up, and runs out the door laughing at her. When Audrey finds out, she becomes enraged and rushes outside to hunt her daughter down. Meanwhile, Jamie lets herself enter Jane's bedroom and lies down on the bed, taking comfort by the fact that the bed smells of her. She sighs in happiness and peacefully falls asleep. When she next wakes up, Jane is walking into the room and lets out a scream of horror seeing her sister in the room already. Audrey comes in behind her, asking what's happening, when she sees the awakening girl. Jamie apologises and runs out, locking herself in her bedroom as she randomly cries. As the film is going wild, Jamie's jealousy and hatred for the two people that stole her sister grows extremely. One day she sees Michael leaving the house and has had enough. She goes into the kitchen, takes a knife, and follows him all the way to his home. There, she puts her gloves on and gets ready. Meanwhile, Ruth and Jane are having some bonding time in the living room as they snack on some chocolate muffins. Ruth makes a comment about Jamie becoming a freak and they find it hilarious. Jane jokes that she's dangerous, and this makes them start to ROFL. Once again it returns back to Jamie, and she is now silently creeping up on her target. As soon as she reaches him, she puts her hand on his shoulder which gives him a fright. He turns round and gives her a smile, believing that she is Jane as she is now also dressed completely like her. He happily romantic hugs her and goes for the Kiss option, while they are Kiss optioning she lifts the knife and stabs him. He is shocked by this and things go even wilder as Jamie sniggers and continues to stab him. In the end of this, he and she are both rather bloody messes! And Michael is dead. She returns back to the house to find Jane alone in her bedroom listening to some music. Jamie happily creeps up on her and puts her hand around her neck as a joke, but Jane becomes scared and believes Jamie will attack her. However, she doesn't and gives her a big cuddle before leaving. At this point, Jane realises that Jamie was dressed exactly like her. At this same moment she gets a phonecall which she is told about Michael's murder. She is completely devastated and breaks down, falling to her knees and sobbing uncontrollably. Of course, Jamie sneaks in and snuggles her. From this time, Jamie is still jealous of Ruth and now that she has got rid of one of the problem she knows she must finish off the second one. And so she plans a day out with Ruth and Jane. Once they are visiting the lake, Jamie smiles innocently and asks her sister to go get them snacks and drinks. Once she has left, Ruth suggests that they go swimming now. Jamie nods to herself and shouts "here ya go Ruthy ol' lass!" as she pushes her in. Ruth is surprised but comes back to the surface and chuckles. In the middle of chuckling, Jamie pushes her head down and keeps under until she is dead. As she sees Jane making her way back, she starts to scream, run around in circles, and flailing her arms about. Jane is shocked and drops the snacks, rushing over and hugs Jamie who instantly calms down. She tells her sister what has happened and Jane lunges in, bringing Ruth back up and confirming her dead. Now that the two problems are gone, Jamie becomes upset when her sister is still not having much to do with her. When she gets up one morning she hears Jane on the phone talking to someone and starts to cry, knowing that her sister will never love her as she loves her. She realises what she has to do. One night, Audrey goes out for a meeting and bids her babies farewell. Jane chills as she watches television until Jamie asks her to come up to her room to see something, which she agrees to. As she enters Jamie's room, the door is closed and locked by Jamie, as she smiles at her sister. Jane realises that all of her belongings are gone and now simply the room is full of candles and in the middle lies a casket. Jamie suggests that she goes inside, but Jane disagrees and hurries to the door trying to get free. Jamie giggles and tells her sister that she has to stay. Jane starts to have a panic attack and Jamie sighs, and shakes her head in disapproval. Jane continues with this and is having problems breathing as Jamie watches on, pained but knowing she cannot save her. And within a minute or two, Jane passes out. Jamie nods approvingly and walks towards her. The film moves on to where Jane is now lying in the casket and Jamie has dressed her up and given her a nice new change of clothing. She has done the same to herself so that they look exactly alike. When Jane wakes up, she first sees herself in the mirror and Jamie beside it, before screaming in horror. Jamie grabs her wrist and squeezes down on it and Jane instantly goes quiet. Jamie nods and lets her go before lifting up a knife and telling Jane that she is sorry, but this must be done. Jane watches in fear as she wonders what her sister will do. Much to her surprise, Jamie starts to make cuts all over herself. Jane watches in terror until she finally shouts at her to stop. Jamie looks at her and smiles, letting her know that she was finishing up. As she bleeds extremely, she lifts the knife and before Jane can react, cuts her throat. She then gets to work by removing Jane's heart and sitting in down on a desk. At this point, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She then lifts the knife and plunges it into herself, and before dying succesfully manages to put her heart in place with Jane's just as she collapses. The film ends with an faraway shot, showing the bloody mess that Jane has caused... Final Scene On the DVD version, the final heart scene is extended. As boy name removes her own heart she amazingly continues moving and acting as normal despite being dead. She happily smiles and then goes to the bridge through choice once the task is complete.